This invention relates generally to guided-vane rotary apparatus and relates, more particularly, to means and methods for reducing flow communication between the working chambers of such apparatus during operation.
Guided-vane rotary apparatus with which this invention is concerned includes a rotor which rotates within the interior of a housing and vanes which are associated with the rotor and housing for dividing the housing interior into working chambers. Commonly, the vanes are mounted within the rotor and are adapted to slide relative thereto between alternative radial positions as the rotor is rotated within the housing. This class of apparatus can find application as a positive displacement machine, such as an internal combustion engine, a pump, a compressor, or a fluid-operated motor. An example of such a guided-vane rotary apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,783, naming the same inventor as the instant application.
In order to enhance the efficiency of a guided-vane rotary apparatus of the aforedescribed class, it would be desirable that the working chambers of the apparatus be effectively sealed from one another to prevent a leakage or flow of the working gases or fluid contained in one chamber of the apparatus to another chamber of the apparatus. In other words, when such leakage is permitted, any pumping efficiency or effectiveness of the apparatus as a positive displacement machine is impaired. However, current designs have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in this respect.
It would be desirable to provide a guided-vane rotary apparatus whose structure reduces or limits any flow communication between the working chambers of the apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guided-vane rotary apparatus whose structure reduces the likelihood of flow communication between working chambers of the apparatus during the operation of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus having an improved scheme for sealing the working chambers of the apparatus from one another.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in structure, yet effective in operation.